1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clean device, and more particularly to a clean device which is disposed in laser-type image/data recording device (such as printer, copier, fax machine and the likes) for cleaning the imaging material (such as toner) attaching on the surface of a photoconductor of the laser image/data recording device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The operating principle of a conventional laser-type image/data recording device, such as copier, printer or fax machine, is to change the image or data of original copy into rays, so as to expose the surface of photoconductor which is fully distributed with static. When the photoconductor rotate to a toner cartridge, the toner will be attracted on unexposed portion of the photoconductor, after processes of transcribing and photographic fixing, and then the image/data can be printed on paper. The light source applied in the current laser-type image/data recording device generally includes laser light and LED.
In the operation of the above-mentioned laser-type image/data recording device, not will all the powdered carbon on the surface of the photoconductor be attracted on the paper, the reason is that the particles of the powdered carbon are average in diameter, which are varied from 5 μm to 15 μm. The Vander Wals electric field has relative weak attraction for the small particles of powdered carbon, in this case, the small particles of toner are uneasy to be attached on the paper and will remain on the photoconductor. In order to ensure the printing quality, the photoconductor should be cleaned regularly.
Takes a laser printer as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a photoconductor 10 of the laser printer can be cleaned by using at least a blade 12 to touch the photoconductor 10, so as to clean the remainders of powdered carbon off the surface of the photoconductor 10. The blade 12 can be put along or counter to the rotating direction of the photoconductor 10.
The photoconductor 10 can rotate repeatedly, when the blade 12 touches the photoconductor 10 to clean the remainder of toner, since there is relative motion between the blade 12 and the photoconductor 10, further due to the blade 12 is disposed at different angle with respect to the photoconductor 10, in this case, the blade 12 is susceptible to being driven to move by the photoconductor 10, which will result in over deflection along the rotating direction of the photoconductor 10 or deformation of the blade 12 (as pointed by the solid line), or in alternative, which will result in over deflection of the blade 12 (as pointed by the dotted line) which is counter to the rotating direction of the photoconductor 10 or deformation of the blade 12. And thus will further result in abrasion on the surface of the photoconductor 10. Thereby, the conventional blade 12 is not only unable to provide good cleaning function but also will cause damage of the components.
In addition, the blade 12 is fixed at a predetermined position, it accordingly keeps touching the photoconductor 10 all the time. In this case, the photoconductor 10 and the blade 12 of the prior arts are more susceptible to abrasion with respect to that of the present invention.
The above-mentioned photoconductor 10 can be photoconductive drum or photoconductive belt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional automatic clean device for laser-type image/data recording device.